A non-volatile memory may comprise a plurality of memory blocks, while each block may comprise a plurality of sectors. Normally, segments of a file may each be stored into physically separate sectors of the non-volatile memory. A sector table may be used to store physical addresses of the sectors. Each entry of the sector table may correspond to each segment of the file and comprise a plurality of sub-entries. First sub-entry may contain a physical location of an initial sector storing a file segment. Subsequent sub-entries may contain physical addresses of subsequent sectors storing the file segment, if the file segment is replaced from the first sector to a subsequent sector, and then is replaced from the subsequent sector to another subsequent sector and so on.